A document scanner is described in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 549,252, filed 11-4-83 which has a housing with a wedge section at least one face of which comprises a window which can be positioned against the page of a book with the ridge of the wedge in the fold of the book. This housing cooperates with a V-shaped trough in which the book will rest, the angle of the trough corresponding to the included angle of the wedge shaped housing. Relative movement between the wedge shaped housing and the trough allows the book page to be brought into intimate contact with the window through which the page of the book is to be viewed for scanning purposes.
In my aforementioned application drive means is described for moving either the V-shaped book support in an inward direction or the wedge shaped housing in a downward direction to effect the relative movement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mechanism for achieving the said relative movement.